Sonic the Hedgehog: 100 Themes
by OddSakura
Summary: Some are sad, some fluffy, some festive, and some are just plain weird, but all are stories for the Sonic cast. 100 Themes. - SEGA Household - Here, have a crack chapter for once B)
1. Friendship Is A Funny Thing, Isn't It?

**_Yes, I have decided to do the 100 Theme Challenge. I like the idea of it, plus, it gives me a chance to write down the little mini Sonic Oneshots I keep coming up with XD So I've created my own 100 theme list, which you'll see on my profile soon ^^_**

**_I'm not going to do the list in order though, I'm going to write for whichever prompt I feel like writing for at that moment in time, as you can see by my starting with theme number 60 :D_**

**_On with the story then!_**

OoOoOoO

**Title: **Friendship Is A Funny Thing, Isn't It?  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Sonic the Hedgehog  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Sonic and Shadow  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>#60- Friend  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>N/A  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, I've just borrowed the characters for a while. I often make them dance for my own amusement.  
><strong>Warning(s): <strong>This story contains MAX HEDGIE BONDING TIME.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"Why aren't you at the party?" "I wasn't aware that I was welcome."

OoOoOoO

Shadow stood, his back against a tall tree that resided near the edge of a steep cliff. A light breeze ruffled his fur gently, keeping him cool against the rays of sun that shone through the branches above his head. A day like this was rare at this time of year, when the ground was covered with vibrantly coloured leaves. It wouldn't be long before autumn became winter, and those leaves were blanketed with snow.

From his vantage point, the ebony hedgehog could see Station Square quite clearly on his left. It was three thirty, meaning the rush hour was in full swing. When he was part of the crowds himself, Shadow only ever thought of how frustrating it was that those idiotic humans just didn't seem to understand the meaning of, 'get out of my way'. But, up here, the throng of people actually seemed to look... cheerful.

On his right, he could make out the house belonging Amy Rose, and, nearby that, the home of her small rabbit friend, Cream. The Chaotix Detective Agency stood a small distance further away from that, and if he squinted, he could make out the hazy blur that was Angel Island, hovering above the sea on the horizon.

_I wish you could see this, Maria. _Earth may have it's bad points, but you never got to see views like this up in space. _I guess I have to enjoy it for the both of us then, don't I?_

Shadow smiled to himself, only for a second, but it was still a smile. It felt good, he reflected, to be able to think about his lost friend without feeling the urge to hit something. The anger having faded away to a sad acceptance, he had moved on, but certainly not forgotten.

He often wondered if she was watching the planet she had loved so much, from somewhere in the afterlife. That was a nice thought. Maria, hovering above tree tops, watching people go about their daily lives, perfectly content to simply observe their happiness.

He was so deep in thought, Shadow almost didn't hear the rustling behind him that indictated that he was no longer alone. Almost.

"Yo."

The only acknowledgement that Shadow gave to this greeting was a twitch of his ear. It was enough. Sonic mimicked his rival's pose, leaning against the tree next to him, one leg planted on the trunk, his arms folded. The only difference was the curious look he sent his dark furred friend.

They stood like that for a few minutes, before Shadow finally turned his head towards the blue hedgehog. "What do you want, Sonic?"

"I was sent to look for you."

"By?"

"Cream, surprisingly."

Shadow blinked. He hadn't expected that. Sonic chuckled at the confusion upon Shadow's face. "She's upset that you're not at her birthday party."

If Shadow hadn't been shocked before, he certainly was now. "Why would she...?" He trailed off, staring, baffled, at Sonic.

"Want you there? Beats me, you're such a downer all the time. Point is, she asked me when you were going to show up, and she was giving me the puppy eyes. I couldn't tell her you weren't coming when she was looking at me like that."

Shadow's mouth twitched slightly.

"Don't smirk like that. When I see you refuse Cream when she's giving you the eyes, then you can laugh, but until then, shut it." Sonic said in mock indignation. The other hedgehog responded by rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, I told her you'd probably just got held up somewhere, and that I'd go look for ya."

"How'd you find me?"

"It was quite easy actually. Knowing you, you'd be off somewhere quiet where no-one would bother you."

"No-one except spiky, smug hedgehogs, apparently."

"Exactly," Sonic grinned. His face suddenly grew unusually solemn. "Were you really not going to come?"

Shadow's gaze was back on the view. "I wasn't aware that I was welcome."

"Huh?"

"You said it yourself, Sonic. I wouldn't fit in at a girl like Cream's birthday party. Not when I'm such 'a downer', to quote you directly. Why would she want me at her party?"

"Because you're our friend, idiot." Sonic said it bluntly, grinning at him like it was obvious.

Shadow stared.

"You may be negative sometimes, and quiet and closed off, but we know that's just how you are. We accept that. We know you have your baggage, we accept that too. It doesn't mean we don't wanna be around you, it just means that we wanna help you. Cream's too nice of a girl to sit around and watch other people be unhappy. She wants to talk to you, she wants to be your friend because she wants to see you happy. Everyone does. Do you see what I mean?"

The other hedgehog stood, contemplating this for a few moments.

Then, a small smile graced his features. He gave a slight nod to his blue companion, who understood immediately, then straightened up. Sonic followed suit.

A conversation like that between them was rare. They would never speak of it again, but they would remember it. In the space of only a second however, everything was back to normal.

"So, come on then. Amy will kill you if you show up without a present. Last one to the shopping centre has to help with the party clean up!"

"I hope you can keep up then."

Then they were gone, the only sign they had been there at all being the Sonic Boom that resonated as they shattered the sound barrier.

OoOoOoO

_**PS.**__** Well, that's the first one done. 99 more to go :) HOORAY FOR FRIENDSHIP 8D**_

**_Well, like always, read, review, and tell me what you thought ^^_**


	2. Maybe It's Not So Bad After All

**Title: **Maybe It's Not So Bad After All  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Sonic The Hedgehog  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Tails, Cream and Vanilla  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>#62- Welcome  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Very light TailsxCream  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, I've just borrowed the characters for a while. *muffled screaming is heard* Oh, that? That's just... the cat.  
><strong>Warning(s): <strong>This story contains FLUFF of EPIC PROPORTIONS.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Perhaps snow wasn't all that bad, if he ended up here every time there was a storm.

OoOoOoO

Snow was not Tails' favourite thing at the best of times. It was nice and all, but his machine's didn't react well to the cold. Now, in the middle of a blizzard, his plane's engines frozen, and stranded somewhere outside Station Square, was probably the furthest possible thing from the best of times.

With no other option than to leave his beloved plane behind until the blizzard passed, the fox wrapped his coat around himself as best as he could, and set off in search of shelter. His thick fur gave him only so much protection from the biting cold, if he didn't find somewhere to stay soon... He didn't want to think about the consequences.

Tails flew on, his eyes alert for anything that would point him in the direction of the city. It was a few minutes before he spotted anything of use.

A light. Faint and distant, but still a light. He sped up, zooming towards it as fast as he could.

When he was finally close enough to make out what the light belonged to, Tails was surprised to find that it was not Station Square, as he had thought, but the home of Cream and her mother. How had he gotten here? He was even further away from Station Square than when he had started.

He wasn't about to complain though. Cream's house was much better shelter than a stuffy shopping center in the city, as he had originally planned.

He knocked on the door, shivering violently. It opened a minute later, to reveal Cream in a yellow nightgown, and a toothbrush in her hand. She must have been getting ready for bed when she heard knocking.

The rabbit took one look at him before pulling him inside and shutting the door. "Tails! What happened? Are you okay? Sit down, let me make you some hot chocolate!" she fretted, ushering him over to the couch and throwing a blanket around his shoulders.

"Cream? Who was it?" Vanilla came into the room. She only had to glance at Tails once before snapping into mother mode. "Cream, get me some more blankets dear, and a towel! I'll go make the hot chocolate."

Tails sneezed, then smiled gratefully at the older rabbit. "Thank you. I don't mean to intrude-"

"Nonsense." Vanilla cut him off firmly.

"You're always welcome here Tails." Cream nodded, coming back in with several blankets and a towel. The fox's smile grew wider.

Ten minutes later, Tails was comfortably sitting on the couch with Cream, watching cartoons with a mug of hot choccolate. A fire crackled softly in the grate, adding the the homely atmoshpehere.

It wasn't long before Tails noticed Cream had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He didn't blame her, he was starting to feel drowsy himself. He closed his eyes, a content smile on his muzzle.

He yawned, feeling himself slip into unconsciousness, his head resting confortably next to his friend's, and he couldn't help but think that, maybe, just maybe, snow wasn't all that bad.

OoOoOoO

**PS. Well, that's 2 done! 98 more to go!**

_**Also, reviews make me update faster *wink wink nudge nudge***_


	3. Don't Cover Your Beauty

**Title: **Don't Cover Your Beauty  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Sonic the Hedgehog  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Sonic, Amy and Rouge  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>#68 - Planning  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>SonicxAmy  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, I've just borrowed the characters for a while. I wish they'd shut up sometimes though. "You can't keep us here!" this, "Let us go!" that. Sheesh.  
><strong>Warning(s): <strong>FLUFF may cause CAVITIES.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"What's in the bag Ames?" "Makeup."

OoOoOoO

Amy dumped her bags on the table, before collapsing into a chair. Shopping was hard work, but every step was worth it. The dress she had bought today had even _Rouge_ admitting that she didn't look half bad! Sonic was sure to think the same, right?

Right, she thought, getting to her feet. She flipped the kettle on, with the intent of making tea, and was looking in the fridge for the milk when she heard three quick knocks from the door.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Yo! Ames, it's me! Cream said you mixed up some of your bags with hers. She asked me to bring them to you!"

She was about to run to the door, but stopped herself. If she got the bags at the door, Sonic would probably just give them to her and run. At least if he came in, she would have a few minutes to actually talk to him...

"I'm a little busy right now!" she told him. "You know where the spare key is!"

She continued making the tea as she heard the front door open and close, and footsteps in the hall. Sonic strode into the kitchen, carrying Amy's missing bags.

She barely contained her excitement. "Thanks! Do you want some tea?"

"No thanks, I've got to meet Tails soon, so I can't stay long." he said, placing the bags on the table.

Amy's face fell, but she quickly regained her smile before he could notice.

"What was in the bags then? Rocks?" he snickered.

She went to peer into each of the three bags. "This one's got the all recipe books I've been wanting to try out. That's probably was was so heavy. This one's got some of the clothes I bought. And the lightest one has...makeup."

He blinked. "Makeup? You don't wear makeup Amy."

"Rouge suggested that I should try a little out." She suddenly felt embarrassed. "I... I thought it would make me- you know, look a little prettier."

He looked confused for a second, then grinned and winked at her.

"You don't need makeup to look pretty Ames." Then he was gone.

Needless to say, Amy didn't stop grinning for an entire week, and the bag of makeup lay forgotten under her bed.

OoO

"See? I told you it would work Rose." Rouge smugly told Amy through the phone that night. "Only good can come from listening to me."

"He said exactly what you said he would, Rouge!" the hedgehog giggled. "I can't thank you enough!"

"You've kept your end of the deal right?"

"Of course!"

"Then this phonecall never happened."

"What never happened?"

"Good girl."

They hung up.

OoOoOoO

**P.S I don't want to think about what Amy promised Rouge... I have a feeling Knuckles won't like it though XD I may write about what Amy's end of the deal was... someday XD**

**As always, please review ^^ I update every time I get a new reviewer ;)**


	4. You Make It Worthwhile

**Title: **You Make It Worthwhile  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Sonic the Hedgehog  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Chris Thorn-dyke and two unnamed Mobian FCs  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>#24 - Hate  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>N/A  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, I've just borrowed the characters for a while. I force feed Shadow alcohol and watch the results. It's hilarious.  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> There is ANTI-CHRIS HATE in this story.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>In which the fourth wall is shattered into a million pieces. "Don't worry Chris, I don't hate you."

OoO

Chris Thorn-dyke slumped, disheartened, into a chair. The cafe around him was cheerful and bright, and his misery stood out like a sore thumb to the Mobians around him.

"I can deal with nearly all the fans having a general dislike of me, but insulting me like that in public is just cruel." the boy muttered under his breath. "If they don't like me, they can keep it to themselves. I didn't even do anything wrong! Fine, I admit that I acted rashly when Sonic left Earth, but I was twelve! Everyone does idiotic things when they're twelve! Can't they just let it go!"

He put his face in his hands. "Every-time I go outside, I get verbally abused." His voice rose an octave. 'Oh look! There's Chris! Let's go destroy his self esteem!'" he mimicked.

During his mini-rant, a yellow lynx at a nearby table had glanced at him over her food, sniggering. "Everybody haaaates Chriiiis..." she sang under her breath.

He glared at her. "What do you know anyway? Your species is named after a deodorant!"

"If anything, that _deodorant _is named after _my species_, idiot."

He turned his back pointedly, then sighed. "It just doesn't seem fair..."

The cocker-spaniel sitting with the lynx sent a dirty look at her friend. "Did you really have to do that? Can't you see he's going through something?"

"I couldn't help it, the opportunity was _right there_. There's no way I could've passed it up."

The spaniel sighed, then stood up and moved to Chris' table. "Don't feel bad Chris." she smiled.

He blinked, apparently not used to any kind of nice treatment. "Huh?"

She grinned. "I don't hate you."

Chris stared.

"Most people just don't like you because they think you replaced Tails in Sonic X. Not to mention that 4Kids made you look like a whiny brat." Her eyes were sympathetic.

"Of course I looked like a whiny brat. I was twelve." he mumbled.

"You were a lonely child. You didn't have many friends, and your parents were never around. Of course you didn't want Sonic to leave! You did make a mistake, but it all worked out in the end!" She frowned. "And all the Sonamy fans seem to forget that if you hadn't made that mistake, we never would have gotten that scene." She folded her arms.

"I guess you're right..." Chris nodded hesitantly.

"And, if it makes you feel any better, I think you were really cool in season three!" the spaniel told him.

"You... You do?" he asked.

"I do." she nodded. "You were really helpful! They couldn't have done it without you. You made all those cool gadgets, you were an awesome pilot, and Tails couldn't have taken care of the Typhoon without you!"

"...That means a lot to me...Thanks."

The spaniel stood up."So, even when it seems the world is against you, remember there's still people like me out there, so stay strong, kay?"

Chris straightened up, smiling. "Yeah."

"Then I'm glad we had this talk." she grinned, then shook his hand. "See ya!"

She walked back to her table, where the lynx was waiting for her. The spaniel waved to Chris as she and her friend made for the door, and then they were gone.

Chris ordered his meal, looking a lot more cheerful than he had been when he came in.

Because really, being hated made it all the more worthwhile when you found somebody who actually liked you.

OoO

**So yes, I seem to be one of the few Sonic fans who doesn't hate Chris :D WE NEVER WOULD HAVE GOTTEN THE SONAMY MOMENT WITHOUT HIM. REMEMBER THAT.**

**Yeah, so sorry I disappeared for a bit, I got obsessed with Hetalia, and then in turn obsessed with HetaOni, which are both things you should both watch, I'm serious. Hetalia is hilarious and HetaOni is heartbreaking DX**

**Next up, Silver and Amy! The one after that one will be longer, I swear!**


	5. Learn To Appreciate Life

**Title: **Learn To Appreciate Life  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Sonic the Hedgehog  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Silver the Hedgehog, Amy Rose  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>#15 - Rainbow  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>N/A  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, I've just borrowed the characters for a while. I often make them dance for my own amusement.  
><strong>Warning(s): <strong>FLUFFY CAVITIES await.  
>Summary:Amy smiled. Silver, she concluded, was not anyone.<p>

OoO

"My Sonic is close by, I can feel it!" Amy squealed, skipping down the streets of Soleanna, a confused white hedgehog in tow.

Silver hoped this Sonic guy would show up soon, as it was obvious he wasn't going to make any headway with his own mission until Amy was satisfied. The girl stopped suddenly, causing Silver to bump into her, not that she paid any attention to that. Instead, she gasped, jumping up and down in excitedment. Silver stared.

"What? Did you see Sonic?"

"No no! Oh Silver, look! It's a rainbow!" the hedgehog giggled.

"What's a rainbow?" he questioned. Amy frowned.

"...You don't know?"

Silver blinked. "No..."

Amy grinned again. "Well, take us to the top of that building there and I'll show you!"

Her compainion cocked his head to the side in confusion, but did what she asked. Once their feet touched down on the rooftop, Amy grabbed his arm and hauled him over to the edge.

"There." She pointed to the sky. "That's a rainbow."

Silver's breath caught in his throat. He gazed at the phenomenom in the sky, the seven colours painting the sky in an arc over Soleanna, his eyes wide in amazement.

Amy watched him, curious. Silver was... odd. She had never seen anyone look so awestruck at a simple rainbow. She had never seen anyone call a desert beautiful. Never had she seen anyone stare at a daisy for a whole minute, poke it cautiously, then ask her what it was. Neither had she ever seen anyone look so crestfallen when they accidently stepped on said daisy.

Silver, she concluded, was not anyone. He found the silver lining of any cloud he encountered. He never took anything for granted. He was... different.

Amy smiled.

Silver saw the beauty in everything and everyone.

"Hey Amy... are we... friends now?" Silver asked, finally tearing his eyes away from the rainbow, looking slightly unsure of himself.

"Of course we are, silly! Never question it!" She raised one fist in triumph. "Now, come on! Sonic is somewhere around here, I know it!"

And with that, she proceded to drag the hedgehog all over the city once again.

OoO

**And here's a nice little SilvAmy friendship oneshot for you all :D**


	6. Go Fish

**Title: **Go Fish  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Sonic the Hedgehog  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Sonic, Eggman, Shadow, Amy, mentions of Tails  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>#48- Drown  
><strong>Pairing: <strong> N/A I guess, but there's some very _slight_ SonAmy. If you squint really hard. And turn your head to the left about 68 degrees.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog because I'm a loser. Yeah.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Drowning was not how Sonic had planned to spend the day.

OoOoO

Sonic Maurice the Hedgehog was scared.

That's right. Scared. Frightened. Terrified. Panicked. Shaking in his boots. Whatever fancy words you wanted to use.

Not that he'd ever show it, of course. That would give the good old doctor the impression that he'd won.

"Yo, Egghead!" Sonic called out casually. "Are you gonna stand there yapping about how great you are, or are you going to show me some proof that you actually have the guts to do this?"

"You sound rather confident Sonic, considering that you're the one hanging by a thread. Literally." Doctor Eggman drawled.

Sonic scoffed. He was not hanging by a thread. He was hanging by a _very_ heavy chain over a _very_ deep pool, incapable of moving in any way and if Eggman pressed that lovely red button that he was fingering ever-so thoughtfully, it would basically mean _Bye Bye Sonic_.

"If I were you, Sonic, I'd be being a lot nicer to the one that decides your fate."

"Yeah? Well thank Solaris that you're _not_ me, because that would mean that I'd be you, and I don't think I could stand being that ugly."

It wasn't as if dying was Sonic's worst fear, but that didn't exactly mean that he welcomed the possibility. But if he died, he knew that there would be a lot of trouble. His friends would suffer of course, and not to mention that the entire world looked to him as an inspiration. If he was killed... Sonic didn't like to think of the consequences.

Not to mention the fact that, like most people, Sonic just generally liked living.

And though he might not have been petrified of the idea of dying itself, drowning was another thing entirely.

"You're testing my patience Sonic..."

"I know, it's one of my favourite pasttimes."

There was something about the thought of drowning that struck fear into Sonic's very core. He wasn't sure of exactly what it was, and he had never really wanted to think about the answer all that much.

Maybe it was the way that the water would weigh down his fur, dragging him beneath the surface, or how it hindered him so that he couldn't move, no matter how fast he tried to run. Maybe it was the thought of gasping for breath, and water rushing into his lungs, slowly suffocating him. Maybe it was all of these things.

No, Sonic didn't want to die drowning.

"Listen, you rat! Don't you see that I'm the one holding the cards here?!"

"Cards? I could really go for a game of Go Fish right now..."

He just had to stall. Stall until Tails got here. Where ever 'here' was... That didn't matter though, Tails would find him like he always did.

"You little-!"

"Little what? Rat? You've already used that one, Doc. Try being a bit more creative."

Eggman was getting frustrated, Sonic could tell. So why hadn't he pressed the button and ended it already? It was obvious that he was tempted. So there must have been something holding him back. What? Well, why not ask?

"So, Egghead, what's keeping ya? Are we gonna do this or what?"

"You _want_ me to do this?"

"I just want to know what you're waiting for."

Eggman growled. "Sonic, I swear-"

_BAM._

The wall closest to the doctor suddenly exploded inward. Chunks of metal flew through the air, and there were many yelling voices and loud noises and falling debris. But the only thing that Sonic really registered was Eggman stumbling backward. Backward onto the control panel.

Sonic fell.

He hit the water below with a loud splash, and suddenly all he could see was black and blue and small bits of white. He thrashed around widly, pathetically. Trying to move even though he knew that he couldn't.

He was sinking. There was something much, _much_ heavier than his fur that was weighing him down. The chain, Sonic remembered. It was plumeting downward, and dragging him with it. And the white bits were his bubbles, he realised. The bubbles that he was releasing as he screamed his air away. When had he started to scream?

It was getting harder to think. His mind was fogging up. He tried to breath but only sucked in more water. His lungs felt like they were being squeezed by an iron fist.

His movements became less erractic. He felt numb. His panic faded. His eyes felt heavy. He wanted to close them. Wasn't that what you were supposed to do when you were tired?

But just as his eyelids started to droop, Sonic caught sight of a new colour. He tried to identify it, but couldn't remember the name. He remembered that it began with a... a 'b', though. Yes, a 'b'. It was a dark colour. It matched the water around it.

It was black, he realised. The colour was black, just like the rest of the water. Why did it stand out? Sonic tried to concentrate, but he was so exhausted... There was red too, that's what had caught his attention. It looked like a figure. A red and black figure. The words triggered something like recognition in his mind.

The figure was closer now. Something bright yellow flashed before his eyes, and suddenly Sonic felt a bit lighter. The figure was dragging him upwards, but Sonic's strength finally gave away, and he let himself slip.

"Not on my watch, Faker."

OoO

There was a jolt to his stomach.

And another.

It hurt. Sonic wanted to slap it away, but his muscles felt like lead. He wanted to tell whatever it was to stop, but his lungs felt clogged.

Another jerk and suddenly Sonic shot upwards, coughing horrendously. Water flew out of his mouth.

"Took you long enough."

Sonic blinked rapidly, trying to focus. He recognised the voice. He coughed again, and a familiar figure came into view.

"Shadow?" he asked weakly. Shadow's stoic expression didn't change. The hedgehog stood up, and Sonic noticed that he was soaking wet.

"You're lucky I saved you, Sonic. You almost died back there."

"You saved me?"

Shadow didn't answer, instead flicking his gaze toward the sound of hurried footsteps.

"Sonic? Sonic! Are you okay!?" Amy was rushing toward him, shoving her hammer away as she ran. Sonic could see Doctor Eggman on the floor behind her, bruised and unconscious.

"Yeah Ames, I'm fi- Woah!" He fell back slightly as Amy practically tackled him in a hug.

"Thank God." she whispered into his fur. Sonic didn't push her away. Shadow stood quietly off to the side, watching.

When Amy finally pulled back, wiping her eyes, Sonic laughed. She scowled.

"What's so funny!?"

"Ya know Amy, I think I'll give those swimming lessons a try after all."

Needless to say, Amy Rose was not amused.

"_ARE YOU SERIOUSLY MAKING JOKES RIGHT?_"

"Hold up! I didn't mean it that way!"

"_YOU JERK, DON'T YOU EVEN REALISE HOW WORRIED I WAS?_"

If they weren't so caught up in their exchange, they might have noticed that Shadow was smiling.

OoOoO

**_Oh look, another chapter! After, how many months has it been now...? Oh yeah. FOUR. FOUR MONTHS ODD. What do you have to say for yourself._**

**_...No internet._**

**_NO INTERNET._**

**_NO INTEEEEERNEEEET._**

**_My life has been dull._**

**_But I've had plenty of time to write, so I've got lots of chapters to make up for it, I swear! ^^; But I'm not gonna do them all at once. Expect the next one tomorrow :D Yeah, I'm evil._**


	7. Do You Like Waffles?

**Title: **Do You Like Waffles?  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Sonic the Hedgehog  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Sonic and Shadow  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>#69- Pancake  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>N/A  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, I've just borrowed the characters for a while. I often make them dance for my own amusement.  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> This story contains VERY BAD LANGUAGE on Shadow's part, and SINGING.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"Sonic, stop singing, or I'll hideously maim you."

OoOoO

Of all the people to get saddled with on this God Forsaken mission.

"Come on Shadz! Lighten up, will ya?"

"Don't call me that."

Shadow was resisting the urge to punch something. Preferably his companion.

They were trekking through a muddy forest in the dead of night. There was apparently some Eggman activity going on around here, and G.U.N had asked Shadow to check it out. Guess who decided that this was the perfect opportunity for some 'hedgie bonding time'?

"Don't be such a sad-sack, Shadow!"

That's right. Sonic.

"Sonic, if you don't shut up right now, I'm going to disembowel you and send the pieces to your hyperactive girlfriend."

Sonic opened his mouth - probably to argue about the girlfriend comment - but seemed to think the better of it and fell silent.

Blissful silence.

They continued walking - yes, _walking_. G.U.N didn't want them making a racket and alerting Eggman - without another word exchanged between them. Shadow could almost pretend that he was alone until-

"_Do you like waffles?_" Sonic sang cheerfully.

Just when he thought that the fucker couldn't get any more annoying.

"_Yeah, we like waffles!_"

Shadow's eye twitched.

"_Do you like pancakes?_"

A growl rose up in his throat.

_"Yeah, we like pancakes!_"

Why him?

"_Do you like French toast?_"

Damn it Sonic...

"_Yeah, we like French toast!_"

Shadow lost it.

"_Doop do do doop, can't wait- _GAH!"

Sonic was cut off abruptly as Shadow swung a fist and slammed it into the other hedgehog's face. He stumbled backwards, failed to regain his footing, and landed on his behind on the muddy ground.

"Sonic, stop singing, or I'll hideously maim you."

The Blue Blur seemed ready to retaliate and start a full blown fist fight right then and there. But he plastered on his usual grin after a few seconds and jumped up again, wiping blood from his muzzle.

They walked in silence again for a while. Shadow was still irritated though.

Eventually, the black hedgehog sighed.

"...Sonic?"

Sonic blinked. "Yeah?"

"_Do you like waffles?_"

"..._YEAH, WE LIKE WAFFLES!_"

OoOoO

**You know, that 'fucker' wasn't originally supposed to be there. I was gonna put 'Faker' and I typed it wrong CX We couldn't bring ourselves to change it.**

**Funny how thing work out, huh?**


	8. He's Just Odd Like That

**Title: **He's Just Odd Like That  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Sonic the Hedgehog  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Cream, some children, and Tails.  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>#41 - School  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Crails  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. T.T  
><strong>Warning(s): <strong>IT'S ADORBS YO.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>She had one of the world's oddest Mobians for a boyfriend, she knew, but she wouldn't have him any other way.

OoOoO

"_...and the dreams floated above her head, dancing around her like butterflies._"

The entire room was silent, hanging on to their teacher's every word. The teacher herself was a young rabbit looking to be in her early twenties. She wore a yellow blouse, a blue bowtie and a bright orange skirt as she sat at the front of the classroom, swinging her trainers back and forth as she read.

"_... Out of nowhere, one dream swooped down towards her, and before she could blink she was being carried away into the night._"

The class of Mobian children leant forward in anticipation, but Cream didn't say another word. One child spoke up.

"And then what happened, Miss?" she prompted.

Cream smiled, then winked at the young girl. "You'll have to find out tomorrow, Rime."

There was a chorus of "Awwwwwww..."

The teacher giggled. "I promise we'll read another chapter tomorrow!" She stood up, shielding her eyes against the late autumn sunset. "But for now its time to go home."

Another moan from her class.

"Come on now! Pack up your things and we'll go line up outside!"

The children moved to stand up, but froze as a long, continuous roar sounded from outside. Everyone was still for a moment, before there was a big rush to the window to see what all the fuss was about.

Cream made her way to the front of the crowd and peered through the glass.

_HI CREAM._

The words were written in large, white letters across the sky. The plane that had made them was flying nearby, sillhoetted against the sunset. If she looked closely, Cream could make out an orange figure waving wildly from the cockpit as he guided the plane back to the ground.

"Miss Rabbit, who's that?"

Cream laughed.

"That's my boyfriend."

OoOoOoO

**Come on now, everybody together. Three, two, one... DAWWWWWWWW.**

**Next one should be up soon ^^**


	9. SEGA Household

**Title: **SEGA Household  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Sonic the Hedgehog  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Sonic and Co.  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>#26 - Shower  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>N/A  
><strong>Warning(s): <strong>Light swearing, innuendos, singing hedgehogs, etc.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, I've just borrowed the characters for a while. I often make them dance for my own amusement.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Here, have a crack chapter B)

OoOoOoO

"I'm taking a shower!" Sonic called out as he left the living room, where the rest of the Sonic cast were fighting over the remote.

"No-one cares." Shadow growled. "Aha!" He grabbed the remote from Knuckles and quickly switched the channel to a gory horror movie.

"Not in this life-time, grandpa!" Sonia punched the other hedgehog in the face, caught the remote as he fell and changed the movie to a rom-com, only for that to be switched to _Scrubs_ by Eggman, who won the remote by kicking Sonia in the back and sending her to the floor.

Sonic left before things could get too bloody.

He grabbed the softest, fluffiest towel from the linen cupboard, climbed the staircase and entered the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Humming to himself, he switched on the shower and took off his socks, shoes and gloves whilst he waited for the water to warm up.

"_We can make it, if we all stick together... We won't give up, not ever..._" he sang softly as he climbed into the shower.

His voice rose, however, as time went on.

"_He was a skater boy, she said 'see you later, boy!'_"

By the time he was washing his quills with his beloved 'Spiky Sensation' shampoo, he was bellowing at the top of his lungs without even realising it.

"_IF MY VELOCITY STARTS TO MAKE YOU SWEAT, THEN JUST DON'T- LET GO!"_

He paused, unable to remember the next line. After a few seconds he shrugged and started to sing another song.

"_WELL MAYBE IT'S NOT MY WEEKEND, BUT IT'S GONNA BE MY YEAR!_"

And another song.

"_ADVENTURE TIME, COME ON GRAB YOUR FRIENDS! WE'RE GOING TO VERY DISTANT LANDS!_"

And another.

_"I WANT TO BE, MRS NERIMON! SO WE CAN BUILD A LITTLE HOUSE WITH A LAWN!_"

And another.

"_-AND I AIN'T AFRAID TO SHOW IT! SHOW IT! SHOW IT! I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!_"

And another.

"_DON'T WANNA BE, ALL BY MYYYYSELF! DON'T WA- _AHHHHHH_!_"

"I CAN HELP WITH THAT, SONIC!"

The door suddenly exploded inward, making Sonic scream in a very feminine way. Amy stood, breathing heavily in the doorway.

"OH MY GOD AMY I'M SHOWERING." Sonic screeched, desperately attempting to cover himself.

"Sonic, I see you naked all the time." Amy deadpanned. "You don't wear clothes."

"THIS IS DIFFERENT, I'M WET!"

Rouge popped her head in the door-less doorway. "My innuendo senses are tingling. Nice butt, Sonic." she added.

"STOP JOKING AROUND, ROUGE."

"I was being completely serious."

"Stop flirting with him!"

Mephilis walked by, looking irritated. "What are you lesser life forms yelling about?" He stopped short at the sight of Amy growling, Rouge sniggering and Sonic whimpering, deeply regretting placing his towel at the bathroom door instead of in his immediate reach.

"I don't even want to know." Mephilis said, continuing his journey to his bedroom.

Silver, the Chaotix, Manic and Cream approached, attracted by the noise. Espio quickly covered Cream's eyes.

"What's going on here? Who broke the door?" Vector frowned.

"EVERYONE GET OUT!" Sonic wailed. He was ignored. Manic chuckled.

"Wow, bro. Didn't know you had such a nice ass."

"Not helping, bro." Sonic scowled. "I'll be the one laughing when our positions are switched." ("Pfft- _positions_." Rouge sniggered.)

"I'm not as sensitive as you." Manic countered. He then took off his vest, socks, shoes and gloves and proudly walked into the bathroom in what was the male Mobian definition of streaking.

"I still don't see how he doesn't mind wearing no clothes at all the rest of the time, but freaks out when he's without his gloves and shoes." Amy said.

Tails passed by. "To the Mobian male, their gloves and shoes are what the rest of your clothes are to you, Amy. They feel naked and exposed without them. Unless you're shameless, like Manic." he said without stopping or even looking up from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_.

"That makes no sense." Amy huffed.

"Maybe not to you, but it does to me." Sonic growled. "Now will everyone GET THE (here he said something which made Cream go "Mr Sonic!") OUT OF THE BATHROOM?!"

Silver watched all this, having not been entirely sure what to do until that point. But once Sonic had finished shouting, he took it upon himself to help his fellow hedgehog, telekinetically pushing everyone out of the bathroom in order to give Sonic some privacy.

"Awwwww..." everyone chorused, having clearly enjoyed Sonic's squirming.

Silver ignored them, levitating the door back into place.

Back in the bathroom, a disgruntled blue hedgehog returned to showering. "The nerve of some people..."

He was silent for a few more moments.

"_Don't wanna be, all by myself..._Why are you still in here?!"

"Just checking out the butt."

"OUT, ROUGE."

OoOoO

**WHAT'S THAT? ODDS BEEN GONE FOR MONTHS AND ALL SHE BRINGS WHEN SHE COMES BACK IS A TERRIBLY WRITTEN CRACK CHAPTER SHE WROTE AT THREE IN THE MORNING?**

**Yup.**

**Sorry about that.**

**School's been working me like a dog, since I've got about three important exams coming up, and my internets still really freaky :( Also, Writer's Block. I'm having a LOT of trouble with that. Thanks for being so patient though :) Leave a review if ya want.**


End file.
